


Shut Up And Dance

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, M/M, One Shot, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: quick oneshot based off of Shut Up And Dance With Me





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my last song based oneshot was sad really I am

_"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

Phil let Dan take his hand, pull him onto the dance floor.

_I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

How many drinks had Dan had? How many had Phil had? Too many, or not enough, Phil decided. If he could feel the budding emotions between them both, not enough, but he was also trying to talk about it, so maybe too many.

_This woman is my destiny_  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." 

Dan shoved the hair out of his face and tugged the other farther onto the dance floor. It'd been so long since Dan had danced, or drank outside of their flat. Phil could allow him this, couldn't he?

_We were victims of the night,_  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light 

Phil and Dan were draped over each other, moving to their own beats. The chemical, alcohol burned their veins just enough to lose themselves in the moment. The physical, skin brushing skin sent each farther into their drunken state. They'd do anything for that moment to last forever,and for a moment they would be each other's kryptonite. They wouldn't try to pull themselves from the fading club lights or stop themselves from getting lost in the bass.

_Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._

Would tonight be the night? Phil didn't care any more. They were bound to be together, no matter how many drinking and dancing nights they'd spent trying to pretend they weren't. No matter how many nights.

_She took my arm,_  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said, 

Dan grabbed Phil's arm. He looked for something in his eyes, but finding nothing, he spoke.

_"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."_

Still just drunk enough to ask, but still not drunk enough to ignore it Phil tried again.

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

He rolled his eyes, his pretty, wide, brown and glazed over eyes.

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

And into the music they faded again. He would let himself dance, let himself hope for tomorrow. Phil kept playing his words over in his mind like a song that was stuck.

_This woman is my destiny_  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." 

He danced and admired the bold way Dan had dressed. He'd gotten dressed after two drinks at home. Before he'd started drinking, Phil thought he looked ridiculous. Funny how alcohol makes you see things in a kinder light.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

Phil thought he compared to Dan like a candle at the moon but he was happy to drink in the other's presence.

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together 

They were some kind of hot mess, dancing like it was the 1980's and there was no bars on their movements. Romeo and Julien, classic loves and meant to be.

_Deep in her eyes,_  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance. 

And Phil was caught in those eyes again. Wide and knowing yet ignoring and happy and alive, so very warm and alive. There was something there that told him. These nights wouldn't last forever. This could be his last chance. Phil went in for the kill. They stopped dancing entirely, and wrapped their arms around each other, feeling cold skin and each other's heartbeats. Their first kiss. Dan tasted like strawberries and even though his lips were slightly chapped, they were still softer than Phil would have imagined. Dan pulled away with a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. A promise, it seemed.

_"Don't you dare look back._  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
Shut up and dance with me!" 

And he would. He'd keep his eyes on him forever. He shut up, and danced the night away. He made a promise to himself to dance with Dan until the day he died, if it made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiriation for writing this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6V4SADmuXQ
> 
> ( this one wasnt word for word of the song bc the last one was more vague )
> 
> kudos & comments please


End file.
